Lego ROBLOX the Video Game
Lego ROBLOX The video game is a game based off the online game ROBLOX. in this game there are three adventurous Episodes you have to fight Through and unlock awesome Characters. But keep your eyes peeled for Minikits Because if you find all 10, you can unlock Moderator characters including Builderman, Shedletsky, stickmasterluke and even telamon. so have fun reading this! Levels Episode 1: Rise of the Noobs Game Crasher Task: Get Away from the Mysterious Black Smoke Locations: Your Game Players: Your Player, Austi Vechiles: Jeep, Jet Boss: DNA Characters Unlocked: Your Player, Austi Revenge Task: Storm the Castle and defeat the Dark Knights Locations: Noob Castle Players: Your Player, Archer, Kenzie Enemies: Dark Knights Boss: Noob King - 6 hearts Characters Unlocked: Archer, Kenzie, Dark Knight, Noob King The Dark Lord Task 1: Run Away from DNA Task 2: Meet up with Jose Task 3: Defeat DNA's Monster Locations: Volcano, DNA's Void Players: Dan, Jose Vechiles: Jose's Car Boss: DNA, DNA's Monster - 3 hearts Characters Unlocked: Dan, Jose, DNA'S Monster, DNA Science Goes Wrong Task 1: Investigate Jacks House then meet up with Jose. Task 2: Defeat Dan (Possessed) Locations: Jacks House Players: Dan Vechiles: Joses Car Boss: Dan (Possessed) - 3 metal hearts Characters Unlocked: Dan (Possessed), Telamon (Hood), Jack The Final Noobdown Task 1: Defeat the Noob King Task 2: Defeat the Possessed Locations: Sky, Town Players: Dan (Fire), Your Player (Fire) Bosses: Noob King - 3 metal hearts, DNA - 12 hearts, (Archer, Kenzie, Noob King, Jose (Possessed) all have 5 hearts each) Characters Unlocked: Archer (Possessed), Kenzie (Possessed), Noob King (Possessed), Jose (Possessed), Dan (Fire), Your Player (Fire) Bonus Level 1 Task: Collect 1,000,000 Studs Locations: Noob Castle Players: any characters you have Enemies: Noobs Episode 2: Jeff the Killers Spook Freddie Freak Out Task: Defeat Freddie Krugger Locations: Train Station Players: Your Player Vechiles: Train Boss: Freddie Krugger - 3 metal hearts Characters Unlocked: Freddie Krugger Sawmen Task: Defeat Jason Locations: Toxic Factory Players: Your Player Boss: Jason - 6 hearts Characters Unlocked: Jason Slender and the Eight Pages Task: Find the Eight Pages and defeat Slender Locations: Slender Halls Players: Your Player Boss: Slender - 3 metal hearts Characters Unlocked: Slender Jeff the Killer in Area 51 Task: Defeat Jeff and his Killers Locations: Slender Halls Players: Your Player Bosses: Jeff - 12 hearts, (Slender, Freddie, Jason with 5 hearts each) Characters Unlocked: Jeff Bonus Level 2 Task: Collect 1,000,000 studs Locations: Slender Forest Players: any characters you have Enemies: Killers Episode 3: Rise of the Dominus The Bat behind the Dominus Task: Defeat Dominus (Bat) Locations: Caves Players: Your Player Enemies: Bats Boss: Dominus (Bat) Characters Unlocked: Dominus (Bat) Battle of the Dominus Task: Defeat Dominus (General) Locations: Dominus Castle Players: your Player (Armour) Enemies: Dominus (Knight) Boss: Dominus (General) - 6 hearts Characters Unlocked: Your Player (Armour), Dominus (Knight), Dominus (General) Freeze Factory Task: Defeat Dominus (Frozen) Locations: Ice Cream Factory Players: Your Player (Parka) Enemies: Dominus (Frozen Minion) Boss: Dominus (Frozen) - 6 hearts Characters Unlocked: Your Player (Parka), Dominus (Frozen Minion), Dominus (Frozen) Water Wave Mayhem Task: Defeat Dominus (Water) Locations: Sea Players: Your Player Vechiles: Jetski Boss: Dominus (Water) - 12 hearts The Final Showdown Task: Defeat Dominus (Fire) Locations: Volcano Players: Your Player Enemies: Rock Monster Boss: Dominus (Fire) Bonus Level 3 Task: collect 1,000,000 studs Locations: Dominus Worlds Players: any Characters you have Enemies: Dominus Character Abilities Characters Your Player Austi - Gun Archer (also as Possessed) - double jump, Bow, Dark Powers Kenzie (also as possessed) - double jump, Dark Powers Dan (also as Possessed, Fire) - sword, Electric Bolt, Fly Jose (also as Possessed) - Teleport, Dark Powers Jack - Throws Potion to control Enemies Noob Dark Knight - Sword, Shield Bat - fly Rock Monster - super strength DNA - Dark Powers, Mind Control Noob King (also as possessed) - Fire Bolt, Fly DNA's Monster - Super Strength Freddie Krugger - Climbs Wall's Jason - Hacksaw Slender - Blinds People Slendy - Slendermans Son, Has the same powers as Slenderman but a bit Smaller than slenderman Jeff - Knife Dominus (also as bat, knight, general, frozen, frozen minion, water, fire) - Fly, Sword, Shoots water, Shoots Fire, super strength Minikit Characters Telamon (also as Hooded) - Fly, super strength, Ban Hammer, Teleport Stickmasterluke - fly, Teleport Shedletsky - Amazing Sword Fighting Techniques Builderman - Builds blocks really Fast Category:Video Games